the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowey the Flower
Character Description Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in UNDERTALE and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is the third of the three original Lawl Liquid Crystal characters. Entrance Flowey pops out of his wheeled flowerpot and greets the fighters. Specials Neutral Special: Friendliness Pellets A spiral of pellets will surround Flowey. Pressing A will fire a single pellet. Holding the analog stick any sideways direction plus pressing B will allow Flowey to throw the entire spiral. Pressing B again will cancel the attack. Side Special: Vines Flowey will spurt out vines. Holding B will produce more vines, which cause more damage Up Special: Flowey Rockets Flowey rockets upward with his rockets. Any player touching him when he executes this move will cause Flowey to explode and harm the player. However, Flowey will not be damaged. Down Special: SAVE Flowey SAVES his progress. This attack can work in two methods: 1. Flowey can teleport back to anywhere on the stage where he has saved as long as he is on the stage itself. Note that you cannot SAVE in midair. 2. If Flowey is attacked while saving, Flowey can send the same attack back at them. This does not include physical attacks such as Smashes or Tilts. Flowey will not teleport back to the place where he was attacked if he is in this state. 'FINAL SMASH: Omega Flowey' Flowey reobtained the six human souls and turns into Omega Flowey. If the battle is a 1V1 battle, Flowey will KO the player like normal using his giant laser and vines, before finally killing the player off with his pellets. If there are two or more players however, the remaining players will be trapped by Flowey's vines. They can stop Flowey if one of them breaks free of the vines first by using certain buttons. The person who breaks free will have their Final Smash activated, ending Flowey's entirely. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Zooms toward the opponent exclaiming "NYOOOOM!" Tilts Side: Vine swipe Up: Upward Headbutt Down: Does a wheelie Aeriels Forward: Flamethrower Back: Flamethrower Smash Attacks Side: Swipes large venus flytrap Up: Omega Flowey's hand appears, thrusting upward Grabs Grab: Traps opponent in vines Forward Throw: A barrage of pellets shoots forward at the opponent Backward Throw: Flowey grabs opponent in large hand vine and surplexes them Up Throw: A barrage of pellets are shot upward towards the opponent Down Throw: A spiral of pellets surround the opponent, closing in on them multiple times Taunts Side: *Winks at the camera* Up: *Does his signature laugh* Down: "You IDIOT." Victory Options 1. "You really ARE an IDIOT." 2. *Laughs evilly, then protrudes back underground* 3. *Winks* Take note: Holding any taunt as Flowey will activate the Flowey's Advice Codec. Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Flowey is one of the main antagonists Take the Good with the Bad, along with ZALGO. Alternate Costumes "Howdy!" - The original Flowey the Flower. Rosy the Rose - Based off of real life roses. "Why Are You Copying Me? STOP IT!" - Based off the Echo Flower from UNDERTALE. Tuilly the Tulip - Based off a green tulip. The God of Hyperdeath - Based off Asriel Dreamurr in his Hyperdeath Form. The Gamma Flower - Based off of Flowey's appearance in ANOMALYTALE. Trivia *The idea of Flowey being able to move around in a wheeled flowerpot came from PerryArt's comic "Flowey's Wheeled Flowerpot". In this comic, Flowey tells Frisk if he had a dollar for everytime they said something stupid, he would buy himself a flowerpot with wheels and run them over with it. *Flowey is the only character in LLC with one less alternate costume than the others. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:UNDERTALE Category:TobyFox Category:Starter Characters Category:Monster Category:Powahouse Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era